Locations
The City The city boarders are protected by large walls that are nearly impossible to scale. Uniformly eight feet wide and solid, there is little concern for them falling at any time soon. No one can tell how old they are, but that they were one of the few structures to survive unscathed. There are, however, three gateways into the city and out to the junkyard that surrounds. The northern, western, and southern gates are each guarded by two towers and regular patrols. Of the three gates the northern one is usually closed up tight to ensure that nothing from the junkyard comes in and destroys the farmlands. At the other gates a checkpoint is set up where guards can go through goods and question people. Rarely do anyone other than junkers and seasoned adventurers leave the city. There are eight watchtowers along the walls that are currently occupied by Alpha's guardsmen. Two at the northern gate, one on each side of the river at the treatment center, two at the south gate, and two at the west gate. These watchtowers are all identical. They house a full kitchen, restroom, and barracks that can house five troopers. Stairs and an old pulley system elevator are also in the tower, allowing the guardsmen to travel to the roof and walk the wall. It is possible to get from one tower to the other from atop the wall. The doors at the base of these towers are locked to the point of paranoia. They require three keys and locks are changed regularly. These doors also sport one of only three types of electronic locks in the city. It reads the fingerprint of the person scheduled to work. A river cuts through the eastern part of the city. It ranges from five feet to ten feet across in places and it runs swiftly. There are edible fish and crawdads in the river along with dangerous eels and some things that defy explanation. The water is too swift for all but the most toned swimmers to make their way across. One single bridge connects the main portion of the city with the fort side. This is a drawbridge and is heavily armed and guarded. Usually it is down, allowing people to easily travel up to the keep itself. The lands outside the keep house an impressive garden and an open air market where people can trade. This area, while heavily guarded is rife with pickpockets and scammers. The fort takes up a good portion of the part of the city completely cut off by the river, and is, understandably very secure. Currently Alpha holds this fort and everything inside of it. In the northern part of the city the river branches out to a much more hospitable stream. Fairly uniformly three feet across the water is easily swimmable, provided one keeps an eye out for creatures. The northern part of the city, as a result, is where all of the vegetables and fruit come from. There is not a very wide selection, but the farmers are well connected and guarded because of their importance. Many small bridges connect the northern part of the city with the lower and these are not protected, though in times of danger they could be. The western part of the city is what one would call the slums. Twenty years ago this was the site of the explosion that wiped away everyone's memories. Evidence of the damage can be easily seen yet, twenty years later. This is also the epicenter of many mutations, legends speak of an experimental laboratory that was once located there. Most think this is just a story told to keep children awake at night. Away from the market and farmlands there is little there to ply trade. However, the library is located in this sector, next to the only tree, a massive maple that has grown into the building itself. The center city is where most of the brick and mortar shops are located. There are many very large, nice houses nestled closely together and simple, small gardens mark this place as distinctly different than the western part of the city. It's well patrolled and easily the second safest place in the city outside the keep. The southern part of the city is where most of the guardsmen and self proclaimed nobility live. The houses are larger and most have yards. They are in close proximity to both the river and the keep; the closer you get to the river, the nicer the homes become. There is a schoolhouse here, though currently no students or teachers grace the halls. It is rumored to be haunted. The city has a water treatment plant that sits directly on the boarder of the river. It is well guarded and controlled by Alpha. There are tunnels that filter the water up through piping, every house and building does have indoor plumbing. The other side of the river is guarded by a series of gates and fan like propellers that allow fish through, but do not allow larger animals or people to get through. Ground Zero This is the epicenter of the explosion that starts everyone's memory. Located near the wall in the western part of the city everything within three blocks was leveled. While rebuilding is ongoing, no one has bothered with the block and a half large expanse that took the brunt of the explosion. It was the first thing to be picked over by junkers and the underground below it is entirely caved in. Rumors have it that the rebels make their base here, but it's difficult to believe that considering the state of the area. Hero's Base Despite all appearances to the contrary, Hero lives in Ground Zero. No one's really sure how he comes and goes, it could be that he welds the place shut every time he enters or leaves. He's not exactly the most open fellow. His rebels sometimes come to the base of operations to have meetings, but those have been fewer and far between as of late. It seems like the rebels are losing steam. The Keep Utterly beautiful and intimidating the keep is the largest structure in the city. Only shorter than the library, it sports an epic level of defense along with beautiful courtyards and gardens. There is also a very large area in the front courtyard that is an open air market. These gardens and courtyards are, for the most part, open to all in the city. Getting closer to the main gates, however, isn't a very intelligent prospect. The Labs These are thought to be a tall tale. Though everyone knows that the Soulless are made in the keep, no one is certain as to the details. If there are labs, Alpha hasn't mentioned them. The Underground A winding labyrinth of sewers and service tunnels, there isn't all that much below the city streets, although it's easy to get turned around down here. It's a good way to navigate the city without being seen. It can me a rather cicuritous route, however, since many of the tunnels are damaged or have caved in entirely. The sewers house few creatures, most of them mercifully small, but don't let their size fool you. Precautions can be taken to avoid them. It's not suggested they be eaten, considering what they've probably had for lunch. There's no food fit for humans down here, only garbage of both organic and inorganic origin. Sometimes there's a trinket or oddment worth taking back to the surface, but most of the junk down here is just that- junk. If you can stand the smell, there are some good places to hide and more or less safe areas to stop and rest if need be. The homeless are especially fond of the lattice of hot water pipes that carry fresh water into the homes and radiators of the City residents. The Library The tallest structure in the city by far, the library is nearly engulfed by a large maple tree that has grown into its side. The only tree in the slum area, and it is an epic thing. Some claim that it does not really loose sap, but blood. Few are willing to touch it, however. Inside the library itself is a strange and foreboding place. Books are strew about in a haphazard fashion. If one was to pick a book up off the floor they'd notice it to be entirely blank. Tammy is wandering about usually with a fountain pen and book in her hand as is her blind charge Alyss. Tammy will not say much if pressed about the disarray of the library. In fact, she will act like it is all the fault of the person who asked that the library is in such a mess. Only one shelf has books on it. For some reason no one wants to touch it. The School In the south eastern part of the city is a large university building. It's long since been abandoned and few go in outside of ghost hunters and thrill seekers. Parts of the building look burned, but no one can remember what happened. The Farmlands The Farmlands are the one thing that makes life sustainable in the City, and as such, it's both heavily guarded and considered something of sacred ground. Because all of the factions know that without the farmlands, there will be no food, the area is largely left alone. Land is at a premium, considering the limited space available. While living in the farmland could be considered idyllic, it's also an incredibly difficult responsibility. Farmers must plant crops, tend animals, and work long backbreaking hours. Along the River, two mills process grains into flour. A distillery is located nearby, as well as several bakers. The slaughterhouse is located between the East wall and the river. Nothing goes to waste. The chaff from each crop is plowed into the soil to enrich next year's planting, and as much of each animal and plant that can be used, is. Therefore, animals are skinned, fur and feathers are collected for stuffings, plants are used in every possible way. In the Farmlands, society is almost Medieval and relies very little on technology. Low-tech equipment breaks down less often and is easier to repair when it does. Crops include: Wheat (for flour and beer), barley, corn, flax, herbs, root vegetables like potatoes and carrots, and near the river, rice. Animals are raised for the following uses: Cows: Milk, meat, leather Goats & Sheep: Milk, meat, wool, leather Ducks, Geese, Chickens: Eggs, meat, feathers Horses: Not many of these, but they are fairly large breeds used for pulling loads and plows The Junkyard As far as the eyes can see and wrapping completely about the city, the junkyard is a wasteland of parts and the past. Those that were alive twenty years ago claim that the line of junk is receding but if that's because people in the city have picked it over or for other reasons no one is sure. The facts of the junkyard are spotty at best. People who do venture out rarely stay more than a day. Those who do rarely return at all. The river seems to disappear entirely under the rubble on each side and no grass or trees can be found. Rumors have begun springing up of a large black cat that roams the junkyard, but it could have been their imaginations. Other than the possibly imaginary cat, the junkyard is devoid of any truly living thing or creature. There are large and small roaming creatures that will attack anyone who comes near. Legends state that the monsters were from a time where people were numerous and mutations were not. The people of legend created these bio-weapons to protect themselves from attack. Considering that some of the creatures are almost biological in appearance, the place is rather haunting. The smaller creatures are less voracious, but still do not make the best of pets. While travel into the junkyard is possible, it is utterly impossible to live there. There's nothing to sustain life and spending the night there is inadvisable. That doesn't mean that there are not reasons to enter the junkyard. Typically the library is willing to pay for items that are trudged up, as are many other people in the city. It can be very profitable, if you make it back alive. There are usually adventurers willing to split profits and act as bodyguards if someone has a good lead. The one glaring exception to the usual rule of the junkyard is the Return Site. Every once and a while, a single man named Ivan returns from the location with a cart of new arrivals. Some of these people are entirely new to the city while others are reincarnations of newly dead citizens. No one sees Ivan leave on this journey, but when he gets off the cart it putters and goes back to the Return Site alone. If asked how he gets to the site Ivan simply shrugs. If pressed usually he will comment that his wife misses him and will return home to her in the library. For more on Ivan, please see Ivan The Return Point A large circular building that is entirely automated. This place has no explanation. Inside it are pods and within them people return to life or spawn anew. No one but Ivan can get in or out.